La vida es una pelicula mal montada
by NanACrOw
Summary: -Y tú que miras.- Dijo con rabia mirándolo desde abajo. - Esta es mi oficina- Dijo el hombre quitándose las gafas de sol y mirando a Sakura con superioridad- Seré tu jefe… ...Desde ese momento, mi vida empezó a volverse un caos... Leanlo! dejen RR
1. cap 1!

**¡Hola! Como pueden ver aquí les traigo mi TRECER fic u.u espero que lo lean y me dejen muchos reviews jejeje. Sé que se enojaran conmigo y me dirán que por qué en vez de estar con este fic no estoy con el otro, pss la respuesta la desconozco, solo quise hacer este fic y listo!...**

**Este fic va dedicado a Yaskara**

**Bueno**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**Cap 1 **

…**:Todo comenzó con él maldito trabajo del semestre:…**

**(Prologo)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y vivo en Tokio, Japón. Pues no sé por dónde empezar a relatarles mi historia…

Cuando era niña, fui una persona muy privilegiada por ser la única y última chica de la familia. Todo lo que pedía me lo daban, creo que por eso fue que me volví un poco caprichosa y berrinchuda.

La empresa de mis padres era una de las mejores y más grandes de todo Japón, pero poco a poco fue decayendo y quebró, y con ello, mi familia empezó a tener algunos problemas. Mis hermanos, Alex y Ezequiel, se fueron de la casa cuando ya tenían mayoría de edad. Yo me quedé sola con mis padres en la casa. Eso me causó un gran problema con ellos. Los dos estaban desquiciados. Por cualquier tontería peleaban y me tenían harta. Y lo peor, era que me cogían a mí como excusa para sus idioteces.

Cuando cumplí los 14 años de edad decidí irme de la casa. Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión, ¿pero que importaba? La decisión era mía no de ellos. Ese par me dijeron muchas cosas como: "No te vayas de la casa", "Aun eres muy joven", "Eres una niña tonta", "Vas a volver algún día y no durarás mucho con tu supuesta independencia", Esto último me llegó al corazón. En serio, pero solo esa frase fue la que me fortaleció y ayudó a seguir adelante.

Me fui y me quedé en la casa de mis primas. Eran dos, una se llama Ino Yamanaka y Tenten (Aun desconozco su apellido). Ino es muy bonita, tiene el cabello rubio platinado, su piel es nívea, sus ojos son de un azul claro casi tranparente como los de un gato ¿saben cuáles son, cierto?, bueno, ella es modelo, pero es muy cerda, estoy empezando a creer que se acuesta con su jefe para conseguir dinero, no mentira, solo digo esto para burlarme de ella.

Tenten también es muy bonita, tiene el cabello largo de color marrón, su piel un poco morena, sus ojos son grandes de un color chocolate. Ella es muy buena con las computadoras y las cosas electrónicas, ha estado enseñando un poco de eso, también es Hacker.

Y yo que tengo el cabello corto de color rosado (no es natural, me lo tinturé en un momento de locura), mi piel es nívea, tengo los ojos grandes de color verde jade, a mucha gente le gustan mis ojos, pero yo no le encuentro encanto alguno. Estoy en la Universidad estudiando Turismo Hotelero, no tengo idea de por qué elegí eso, pero me gusta orientar a las personas que vienen a visitar los lugares más importantes de Japón.

Nosotras tres montamos un negocio de publicidad en el que trabajamos duramente para el dinero de la casa. Ino-cerda solo trabaja en su tiempo libre con nosotras. Es algo duro, pero divertido. No vivimos de manera armónica, pero nos arreglamos nosotras mismas.

Cada vez que voy a la casa de mis padres, me tratan bien y como si nada hubiera pasado, pero, cuando les doy la espalda por solo unos segundos, dicen mil y una barbaridades de mí, como "Ella es una mala hija", "Debí abortar cuando pude", "Esa niña es la torcida de la familia". Ya aprendí a vivir con eso, ya me da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer ese par. Ya soy indiferente a lo que hagan o digan. Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso de mi historia.

Toda mi vida se volvió un caos el día de la prueba que me pusieron en la Universidad…

**Flash back **

La luna alumbraba los grandes ventanales de la universidad. El anciano maestro de cabello canoso y facciones cansadas estaba al frente del tablero explicando quien sabe que cosas. La mayoría estaban con la cabeza recostada en la pequeña mesa del pupitre, y solo unos cuantos, o sea los mas aplicados que no se pierden ninguna.

Sonó el timbre dando por terminada las clases, ya eran la 7:30 de la noche, todo el mundo se puso de para salir, pero el maestro cerró la puerta. El alumnado miró confuso al viejo decrepito que no les permitía la añorada salida

- Tengo algo que comunicarles – Dijo el hombre con voz cansina. Todos lo miraron con atención para que prosiguiera- Hay un trabajo que tienen que hacer, es una prueba, la Universidad se encargará de todo

- Aun no nos ha dicho de que trata- Dijo una chica algo fastidiada

- Pues cada uno de ustedes se irá a una agencia de viajes. Halla tomaran su nota y lo que han aprendido hasta este semestre. Mañana le darán toda la información de la empresa y podrán ir a la que les toca- Comunicó unas cuantas cosas más y abrió la puerta para que saliera todo el alumnado.

Sakura y unas cuantas compañeras más, caminaron hacia un puesto de McDonals.

-¡Que mierda!- Exclamó una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verde esmeralda- Ya estoy harta de los trabajos de la Universidad

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Yurika- Dijo Sakura colocando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su mentón en la mano

- No creo que sea tan malo- Dijo una chica de aspecto rebelde. Su cabello era de color morado, su piel era extremadamente blanca y sus ojos eran de un color azul aguamarina- Véanle el lado bueno

- Y que se supone que tiene de bueno- Dijo Yurika imitando la posición de Sakura y mirando con desinterés a la rebelde

- Pues, no sé, piensen- Se acomodó la chica al respaldo de la silla

- Haber, Pia, ¿Qué tiene de bueno hacer un trabajo que durará seis meses?-Dijo Sakura dándole obviedad al asunto

- Pues qué tal si conocemos a unos chicos y tu sabes, cama, sofá. Cocina, piso, baño- Dijo con picardía

-¡Eres una maldita pervertida!- Insultó Sakura señalándola con el dedo índice

- Yo solo estoy viendo lo bueno del trabajo- Se defendió Pia cerrando los ojos y sonriendo positivamente

- Hm- Apoyó Yurika mirando a Pia

- Dios, son un par de perras, no tienen vergüenza- Dijo Sakura, y se puso de pie y cogió su bolso que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla- Nos vemos luego

- Adiós- Se despidió Pia dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura llegó a su casa y se quitó los zapatos antes de ingresar a la sala de estar.

-Ya llegué- Gritó en forma de saludo a las personas que posiblemente se encontraban en la casa. Pero lo único que escucho fueron unas voces.

Sakura se acercó siligiosamente hacia donde provenía aquel sonido.

- No me cabe- Dijo una mujer

- Solo un poco mas- Dijo un hombre

- Me duele- Dijo ella

- Ya pronto se te pasará- Dijo el

- Es muy grande, eso no va a caber- Dijo ella

- ¡Ya! Entró- Dijo el

Sakura tenía una cara de terror al escuchar eso, abrió la puerta levemente. Lo que vio no se lo esperaba. La mujer era Ino-cerda y el hombre era uno que no conocía. Ino estaba sentada en la cama, mientras en que el chico arrodillado tocándole el zapato.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ino al ver la cara de horror de Sakura.

-N-o na-da- Tartamudeó Sakura saliendo rápidamente y entrando al suyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se infiltraban por la limpia ventana de cristal.

- Hm- Se fastidió Sakura y se puso la almohada arriba de la cabeza. En pocos minutos su despertador sonó- Que acaso no pueden ver dormir a alguien ¡Les da envidia!- Exclamó poniéndose de pie pesadamente, tomó el despertador con las dos manos y pulsó un botoncito. Miró la hora con los ojos entrecerrados- Son las 9:00 a.m.- Dijo y dejó el despertador en la mesa de noche y se volvió a acostar, cerró los ojos y golpeó la almohada levemente. A los cinco segundos después abrió los ojos con brusquedad- ¡Son las nueve!- Se puso de pie mientras se quitaba la ropa para entrar a la ducha- ¡Tenten! ¡Déjame el café en la mesa por favor!- Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta de la ducha, se sumergió con cuidado ya que el agua estaba sumamente helada- ¡Ino! ¡Maldita! ¡Me la vas a pagar, porque te gastaste toda el agua caliente!- Chilló al sentir toda el agua fría bajar por su pequeño cuerpo.

Salió lo más deprisa que pudo, abrió el armario y sacó una falda de color negra, blusa ejecutiva de color negra y debajo de esta una blanca, se puso unas pantimedias de color negro junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Se 

recogió la mitad del cabello en una coleta alta dejando unos cuantos cabellos sueltos en la parte de adelante y atrás.

Tomó el bolso que estaba reposando en la manilla de atrás de la puerta (color negra, claro). Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y pasó por la barra de la cocina, se sentó, al otro lado de la barra se encontraba Tenten haciendo la comida, Ino estaba al lado de Sakura tomando su café tranquilamente mientras ojeaba una revista de modas y accesorios.

- Bueno días- Saludó Tenten con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba una taza de café.

- No tan buenos, gracias- Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al café caliente, tomó una tostada de dulce que estaba en una canasta que estaba en el centro de la barra.

- Uy, la niña se levantó con el pie izquierdo- Se burló Ino sin dirigir una mirada a la chica de cabellos pálidos

- Me hubiera levantado bien si no hubieras atrasado mi despertador ni acabarte toda el agua caliente- Dijo a regañadientes mientras le daba otro mordisco a la tostada.

- Sakura, vas a llegar tarde- Dijo Tenten señalándole el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina

- Mierda, nos vemos, Chao Tenten, adiós Ino-cerda- Se despidió y salió de la casa dando un portazo

- A- Dijo Ino- diós- Terminó de despedirse

Sakura corría desesperadamente entre la gente que estaba por la calle, era muchísima, no se espero que ese día fuera tan cruel con ella.

- Maldita sea- Murmuró mientras corría por la calle en busca de un taxi. Que al parecer, se habían ocupado todos- Fuck, tendré que correr hacia la Universidad.

Llegó a la universidad y entró a la recepción donde le entregaron un expediente de la empresa a la que tiene que ir.

- Uchiha's Travels- Murmuró leyendo el expediente rápidamente.

Salió disparada de la Universidad hacia la dichosa central de la agencia de viajes. Las calles estaban iguales o peor que antes. Bajo el andén que estaba al lado de la calle y vio que el semáforo todavía estaba en rojo, se desesperó de tanto esperar y cruzó la calle, pero un carro por poco la atropella.

- Mira por dónde vas, idiota- Regaño Sakura poniendo una mano en sus rodillas. Fijo la vista al frente clavando la mirada en unas gafas negras de sol.

- El semáforo estaba en rojo, la culpa es tuya- Dijo el hombre de ropa elegante y limpia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes qué? Podría demandarte por casi atropellar a una jovencita como yo que esta apurada por una entrevista en una empresa.- Espetó poniendo su mano en su cadera.

- ¿Y crees que yo estoy payaseando?- Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y abría la puerta del elegante carro.

- No me molestes, estoy apurada- Dijo la Chica de cabellos rosados y siguió con su camino hacia la empresa.

Llegó a la empresa y preguntó en la recepción un par de cosas.

- Buenos días señorita- Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días ¿En qué puedo servirte?- Preguntó la mujer mirando a la chica.

- Pues es que vengo a una entrevista, lo que pasa es que en la universidad me mandaron a hacer un trabajo, y lo tengo que hacer en esta empresa como asesora y guía turística, entonces…- Explicó.

- Ya, ya me acordé, el señor me dijo un poco de eso- Dijo mientras revisaba en su ordenador- Te llamas Sakura Haruno ¿cierto?

- Si- Dijo mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

- Bueno, sigue a la oficina del jefe que esta a mano derecha y espera a que el llegue.

Sakura cumplió al pie de la letra todo lo que la secretaria le había dicho. Pasaron 5 minutos, Sakura se cambio de posición; 10 minutos después, Sakura vio un retrato que había en el escritorio; 15 minutos después, Sakura observo cómo dos pequeños insecto se apareaban; 20 minutos después, Sakura botaba humo por las orejas.

- Maldita sea, como si a uno le gustara perder el tiempo- Se puso de pie y cuando fue a abrir la manilla de la puerta, esta se abrió golpeándola en su amplia frente y cayendo en el piso. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en el que se miraban con los ojos afilados

- Y tú que miras.- Dijo con rabia mirándolo desde abajo.

- Esta es mi oficina- Dijo el hombre quitándose las gafas de sol y mirando a Sakura con superioridad- Seré tu jefe…

**End flash back**

…Desde ese momento, mi vida empezó a volverse un caos….

**¿Les gusto?**

**A mi sip, jejejeje me gustó muchísimo, fue una inspiración del alma, jiji**

**Bueno**

**Espero bastantes reviews**

**Nos leemos**

**SaYo!!**


	2. cap 2!

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el Cap 2 de La vida es una película mal montada Espero que sea de su agrado pero si no lo es, no importa, trataré de mejorar . Siento por poner la conti tan tarde, pero es que he tenido muchos inconvenientes. Pero eso no importa en estos momentos…**

**Bueno**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**Cap 2!**

…**¿Por qué vida cruel?…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¿Quién se lo imaginaría? Mi jefe es el que por poco y me atropella. Y creo que por meterme en su camino me puso más trabajo. Llevó en mis manos un montón de hojas y carpetas que debo dejar en su oficina. Me dijo que organizara y leyera con atención esos documentos y después se los pasara y le explicara cada uno de ellos. Maldita sea ese tipo. ¿Cómo Dios fue capaz de crear un ser como ese? Pobre de su madre. Una carpeta cayó al suelo, yo bufé por eso y traté de recogerla, pero pasó algo mucho peor, se me cayeron todas las que tenía en las manos. Maldición, Sasuke retiró su vista del laptop y me miró con molestia. Yo lo fulminé y le oí decir algo como molestia. Me agache y apoyé mis rodillas al suelo y empecé a recoger las "dichas" carpetas. Cuando subí la vista vi una foto, era un niño de cabello negro con una sonrisa seca en el rostro, me supongo que era Sasuke niño, y el otro era un niño rubio un poco más bajito que el Sasuke miniatura. Se me pareció conocido pero no pude pensar más en quien era porque la "dulce" voz de Sasuke me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

- Oye, Haruno, tu universidad no te ha mandado aquí para payasear- Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la foto que anteriormente estaba viendo-. ¿Conoces a ese payaso?- Me preguntó mientras continuaba mirando la foto.

- No- Respondí mientras me ponía de pie con las carpetas y me dirigía fuera de su oficina para irme a la que me había puesto.

Caminé por entre los pasillos y vi muchas caras, de verdad es que esa empresa era muy grande y reconocida. Había mucha gente que trabajaba para 

Sasuke y pensar que ese idiota llevaba el cargo de toda la empresa. Llegué a mi dichosa y pequeña oficina y me senté en la silla. Revisé el viejo ordenador que estaba al frente mío y me dispuse a revisar los documentos que me había dado mi "querido" jefe.

Comencé con el primero y cuando apenas iba por la mitad sentí que caería dormida encima del teclado. Pero me contuve y los seguí revisando. Eran verdaderamente aburridos, y ahora que me ponía a pensar, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo había estado estudiando arduamente en los siete semestres de universidad, pero claro, por estar pendiente en hacer bien lo que su "querido" jefe le había mandado a hacer, no se dio cuenta de que la estaba utilizando para sus beneficios.

Me paré de mi puesto decidida a reclamarle a mi "adorado" jefe. Caminé de nuevo entre los pasillos y llegué hasta la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, escuché la voz de alguien muy conocido pero no recordaba bien quién era.

_- Sasuke-teme, no seas amargado, las chicas que van a ir a la fiesta de inauguración son hermosas, también van a ir modelos, por favor, estoy empezando a creer que eres homosexual._

_- _Dijo el chico que yo aun no recordaba su voz, pero… Maldición, donde había escuchado esa voz.

Toqué la puerta y la persona menos pensada me abrió

- ¿Sakura-chan?- Me dijo el chico que estaba en la puerta con la mano puesta aun en la manilla de esta.

- ¡Naruto, Que sorpresa!- Chillé mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos y los agarraba del cuello para posar mi mentón en su hombro.

- Cuantos años sin verte, debo decir que has cambiado mucho- Me alagó Naruto mientras me daba una vuelta.

- Haruno, ¿Por qué no estás revisando los papeles?- Me dijo Sasuke mientras se colocaba de nuevo los lentes negros, al parecer iba a salir.

- Uchiha…- Iba a decir pero me interrumpió

- Señor Uchiha o Uchiha-sama- Corrigió él, yo lo miré con un pequeño destello de rencor que no parecí disimular lo suficiente.

- "Señor" Uchiha, lo que he visto en los documentos creo que no me corresponde a mí. Yo tengo entendido que me asignaron aquí para pasar un semestre, no para ser su asistente personal-. Cuestioné mientras miraba la carpeta que traía en manos.

- Haruno, usted vino a esta empresa a hacer cosas referentes a lo que ha aprendido en la universidad y creo que debería ser útil, porque vi en sus notas anteriores no sabes absolutamente nada de Turismo hotelero, y lo voy a hacer el favor de no devolverla a la universidad en la que pensó saber algo, así que por favor diríjase de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo y no vuelva a donde mi hasta que termine- Me dijo en un tono seco, yo iba a responder, pero cuando lo iba a hacer el ya estaba caminando con Naruto hasta el ascensor.

- Nos vemos. Sakura-chan- Se despidió Naruto mientras movía la mano eufóricamente- Algún día salimos-

- Estaría encantada- Le dije yo y caminé furiosa hacia mi oficina. Maldecía mil y una vez a Sasuke Uchiha, maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito.

Me senté "delicadamente" en la silla y empecé a revisar los documentos. Lo hice de uno en uno y leí cada letra de cada hoja de cada carpeta. Me sentí mareada por un momento, pero no le preste atención, me imagino que fue por imaginarme a Sasuke por tener diarrea crónica en el retrete y haciendo muecas para que su materia fecal saliera. Me reí por lo bajo al estarme imaginando eso, y seguí leyendo cada documento, por lo menos mi humor había subido un poquito. Alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina, yo me puse de pie y abrí para ver quién me estaba buscando.

-Sakura-san, si quiere en este momento puede almorzar- Me avisó una chica muy simpática que había visto en la mañana.

- Gracias- Dije yo mientras me devolvía a mi puesto. Dejé la carpeta que estaba revisando abierta, para cuando me devolviera ver por dónde iba.

Agradecí a Dios que la empresa estaba en el centro de la ciudad, se me haría fácil conseguir un restaurante donde pueda comer algo ligero. Llegué a un que se llamaba Ichikaru's Ramen. No parecía ser lujoso, aunque era muy bonito, tenía varios faroles de papel con letras japonesas, me gustó mucho, igual que en las paredes había un dibujo muy bonito de unas ramas con varia rosas rojas que se esparcían por toda la pared. El señor que atendía parecía muy simpático.

- Ohayo- Saludó el hombre.

- Ohayo- Respondí yo mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

- ¿Qué apetece comer, señorita…-

- Sakura- Me presenté- Me apetece comer un tazón de ramen, señor

- En unos minutos se lo doy- Dijo se fue.

Yo apoyé mi codo en la mesa y miré a la gente que estaba en el restaurante, tomé uno de mis mechones de cabello entre mis dedos y empecé a jugar con el. Su tazón de ramen no duró mucho en llegar. Lo miré con ansias y tomé los dos palillos para empezar a comerlo. Tomé un fideo entre los palillos y lo puse en mis labios para después comerlo. O Dios, como me gustaba hacer eso cuando era niña.

Terminé de comer ramen y vi que iba un poco tarde para terminar mi trabajo. Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí lo más rápido a mi oficina, no quería recibir otro regaño de Sasuke. El ascensor estaba ocupado en el último piso. Dios, como odio que eso pase. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, pero eran...25 pisos los que tenía que subir, me quité las zapatillas y empecé a correr más rápido ¿Y si Sasuke me estaba esperando? ¿Y si se enojaba conmigo y me mandaba de nuevo a la universidad? Maldita sea. Llegué al piso y antes de seguir me volví a poner las zapatillas. Entré a mi oficina lo más rápido que pude y me senté, justo en ese momento entró Sasuke.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Uchi Sr. Uchiha?- Me mordí al lengua para no terminar corregida.

- ¿Estas terminando lo que te encargué?- Me preguntó el mientras veía lo que estaba haciendo-. No has avanzado casi nada, eres una molestia- Dijo y se fue pero antes dijo- Te tendrás que quedar aquí hasta tarde.

- Maldición- Murmuré por lo bajo pero el pareció escucharme.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Haruno?-

- Nada, señor Uchiha- Dije con una sonrisa fingida y seguí revisando los documentos.

Las horas pasaron volando, cuando quise ver mi reloj ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde. Miré por la pequeña ventana, ya se podía ver el ocaso y como la luna tomaba su lugar, me refregué los ojos con las manos y seguí leyendo los documentos. Aun me quedaban cinco más, y eso que al comienzo eran como doscientas No sé si estoy exagerando Apoyé mi codo en el escritorio y puse mi mentón en mi mano mientras seguí leyendo con detenimiento el documento.

- Haruno, con esa forma de trabajar dudo que llegues a algún lado- Di un pequeño salto, no esperaba que el Uchiha me estuviera viendo, hinque los ojos para verlo mejor ya que el la luz del ordenador le alumbraba la vista.

- ¿Uchi…Sr. Uchiha?- Dije mientras me ponía de pie- Ya he terminado la mayoría de los documentos- Dije con desgana.

- Hmph, cuando termine los otros cinco llegué a mi oficina- Ordenó sin esperar mi respuesta.

Yo me volví a sentar en el sillón y terminé los archivos lo más rápido que pude. Espero que el Uchiha aprenda rápido y entienda todo lo que le voy a explicar a la perfección.

Salí de la oficina y volví a mirar mi reloj, ya eran la 7:30, ¡Dios! Como pasaban las horas de rápido. Caminé por los pasillos de la empresa y estaba prácticamente vacía. Coqué la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke y el me dijo un pase

- Menos mal que terminaste a tiempo- Dijo mientras me indicaba que me sentara.

- La mayoría de los archivos tratan cuantos turistas han llegado al hotel que esta empresa mas promociona, y muestra las cifras de las ciudades de Japón-. Expliqué con un poco de molestia.

- Haruno, tengo que aclararte algo antes que nada- Dijo el Uchiha muy serio, yo lo miré atenta y pero con una mueca de desinterés-. No puedes estar en esta empresa con ese cabello rosa- Así que si mañana vienes con ese cabello te juro que te envío devuelta a tu universidad.

- ¿Que acaso me va a seguir amenazando con eso?- Pensé en voz alta. ¡Dios! Que había hecho, de seguro la echaría de la empresa.

- Hmph- No me dijo nada productivo. Qué alivio-. También tengo que avisarle que la otra semana nosotros dos nos iremos del país e iremos a uno de los hoteles que hay en New york para que me demuestres todo lo que has aprendido en tu mugrosa universidad.

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Yopo espera que sí, creo que Yopo los dejó en la mejor parte. Ñee, ustedes saben que yopo los quiere jiji**

**Bueno **

**Nos leemos**

**SaYo!!**


End file.
